Los legendarios
by Mirkran Ackerman
Summary: Ésta es la historia de cómo un grupo de magos jóvenes se reunen para combatir el mal en el mundo muggle. Para Hueto.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío_

 _Este fic participa en el topic "Feliz cumpleaños" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _Para Hueto en su cumpleaños. :D_

* * *

 **Los legendarios**

—¡Esto es un asalto! ¡Nadie se mueva!

Los ladrones apuntaban a los clientes del banco con pistolas y ametralladoras. Se oían algunos gritos aislados, pero ningún otro sonido se podía escuchar, bueno, aparte de aquellos que siempre había en un banco.

—¡Justin! ¡Saca el bolso, rápido!

El más alto y rudo de los ladrones se dirigió a la caja fuerte y forzó a uno de los empleados a que la abriera. Sin embargo, cuando el empleado le dijo que él no tenía la combinación, el ladrón le encajó una lluvia de plomo en su cuerpo.

—¡Andrew! ¡Pásame las cargas! No quiero complicarme la existencia con estupideces.

El miedo cundió entre los rehenes cuando supieron que los ladrones venían con explosivos. ¿Qué clase de ladrones eran para llevar C-4 como si fuesen golosinas? De todos modos, a los ladrones les importaba una mierda lo que pensaran aquellas estúpidas personas. Todo lo que importaba era el dinero.

Pero, justo cuando el jefe de los intrusos iba a poner las cargas, una irresistible corriente de aire lo arrojó lejos, desperdigando las cargas por doquier. Uno de sus secuaces notó que su jefe había sido neutralizado y gritó:

—¿Quién está allí?

—Muéstrate o mataré a todos estos malditos rehenes —amenazó Andrew, apuntando una ametralladora calibre 50 al grupo de personas que se agazapaba contra la pared—. Tienes diez segundos para…

Otra corriente de aire calló momentáneamente al ladrón llamado Andrew. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, una figura apareció en el segundo piso del banco, de pie y con los brazos en jarras.

—¡Deténganse, o sufrirán mi furia! —anunció una voz de mujer. Acto seguido, una cuerda cayó al suelo y la mujer descendió grácilmente por ella. Si los ladrones pensaran que se trataba de un equipo especial de la policía, estarían gravemente equivocados. Sin embargo, cuando vieron a la recién llegada, no fueron capaces de suprimir las risas.

—Oye, no sé si eres una colegiala o una marinera, con todas esas corbatitas de moño y esa faldita —dijo el líder de los ladrones, quien ya se había recuperado del golpe que había sufrido—. Por cierto, ¿cuánto cobras por la hora?

La mujer sintió cómo el color se le subía a la cara. Lucía como el Vesubio a punto de estallar.

—Oye, Garrett —dijo Andrew, suprimiendo unas carcajadas—. Creo que a esta chica la he visto en otra parte. En unos dibujos animados bastante cursis.

Y todos se echaron a reír otra vez.

—¡CONFRINGO!

Una explosión demolió buena parte de la planta baja del banco, aunque ninguno de los ladrones salió muy afectado. No obstante, ellos estaban aterrados con lo que había mostrado esa mujer desconocida.

—¡POR SI NO LO SABÍAN, ME COSTÓ MUCHO TRABAJO DISEÑAR ESTE TRAJE! —explotó la chica, con la cara tan roja como la de un tomate—. ¡AHORA CONOCERÁN LA FURIA DE DEADLY FLOWER!

Los ladrones echaron un vistazo al boquete producido por la muchacha y tragaron saliva.

—¡Nos rendimos, nos rendimos!

La chica, cuya cara estaba parcialmente tapada por un antifaz bastante pasado de moda, recuperó el color normal de su cara y esperó a que llegara la policía, con la varita siempre apuntada a los ladrones, quienes habían sido maniatados por unas cuerdas que parecieron brotar de sus manos. Le tomó a la policía quince minutos para llegar a la escena del crimen y, cuando encontraron a los delincuentes, la chica del disfraz había desaparecido misteriosamente.

Mientras tanto, frente al banco, un vehículo sedán de color negro se puso en marcha discretamente. El hombre que iba en el asiento trasero ostentaba una pequeña sonrisa que enmascaraba su frustración.

—Ya es el tercer asalto que esos imbéciles frustran —dijo uno de los secuaces de este hombre—. ¿Cómo podremos enfrentarlos? Tienen poderes que no entendemos para nada.

El hombre, quien era dueño del imperio criminal más grande de las islas británicas, no dijo nada.

—¿Está seguro que el plan funcionará? —continuó el vasallo con aprensión—. Si esos sujetos siguen con sus andadas, jamás conseguiremos nuestro objetivo.

—¡Silencio, Collins! —exclamó el hombre con vehemencia—. Hablando no vas a hacer que esos rufianes se evaporen en una voluta de humo. Lo que debemos hacer es simple. Puede que estos tipos tengan poderes, pero se ve que no son demasiado astutos. Necesitamos averiguar cómo ellos pueden predecir nuestros movimientos. No serían capaces de frustrar estos asaltos si no tuvieran una manera de saber de antemano dónde ocurrirán.

—E… estoy en ello, jefe.

—Más te vale, Collins, porque tu vida depende del resultado de tu misión. No me vayas a fallar.

* * *

Deadly Flower fue la primera en llegar a una casucha destartalada en medio de un campo que nadie usaba. Se plantó delante de la puerta y pronunció una contraseña, la cual le permitió la entrada.

Si el lector esperaba que esa casucha escondiera una súper base secreta, llena de pantallas y ordenadores y una especie de estantería donde se guardaban los trajes, pues aquel lector se sentiría un poco decepcionado. Porque lo que había dentro de la casucha era lo que todo el mundo esperaría ver en un lugar como ese: escobas desgastadas, paja, mesas con moho y mucho, mucho polvo. En todo caso, ni ella ni ninguno de sus compañeros era un billonario egocéntrico mujeriego que había pasado por una experiencia horrible en alguna isla y que necesitara resarcirse de sus errores convirtiéndose en un héroe.

No. Ella había escogido ser una heroína por otras razones.

Y esas razones habían nacido durante una clase de Estudios Muggles hace varios años atrás.

Deadly Flower alzó la varita y, en un parpadeo, era una bruja normal con ropas normales. Rose Weasley esperó sentada en una silla que crujía cuando se movía, pensando en la clase de dificultades que estarían enfrentando sus compañeros.

Casi se quedó dormida cuando escuchó estampidos. Segundos más tarde, una tropa de personajes ataviados en disfraces más ortodoxos para un superhéroe entró en la casucha. Rose había visto el problema de usar ese lugar como base secreta, pero ninguno de los demás le hizo mucho caso.

Uno de los recién llegados se acercó a Rose y le tendió un periódico muggle. La primera plana mostraba a una chica vestida como si un marinero y una colegiala se hubieran mezclado. La falda corta se había merecido un párrafo aparte.

—Rose —le dijo James con algo de exasperación—, entendemos tus gustos, pero no puedes andar por ahí vestida como si fueses…

—¿Cómo si fuese qué? —estalló Rose, poniendo un dedo encima del pecho de James—. ¿Acaso ibas a decir la palabra que empieza con "p"?

—No, Rose —intervino Hugo, poniéndose entre ella y James—. Él no quiso decir eso. Sólo decía que tienes gustos anticuados.

—¿Y qué? Puedo vestirme como me da la gana —gruñó Rose, dándole la espalda a James y Hugo—. Es que… como el personaje que me inspiró para diseñar mi disfraz también lucha por la justicia…

—Por el amor y la justicia, que no se te olvide —bromeó Albus, aunque se quedó callado ante la mirada fulminante de Rose.

—Y asumo que los castigarás en el nombre de Merlín —dijo Lorcan, para la hilaridad de todos los presentes, menos de Rose.

—¡AH, CÁLLENSE! —chilló, y polvo cayó del techo, manchando el cabello inmaculado de Rose—. Yo elegí disfrazarme de ese modo, no ustedes.

—Está bien, está bien, tú ganas —dijo James, alzando las manos—. En todo caso, todos elegimos nuestros propios trajes. Además, no es momento para andar debatiendo si nuestros disfraces son políticamente correctos o no.

—¡Pero tú sacaste el tema! —protestó Rose, poniéndose roja de nuevo.

—Asunto por el cual estoy arrepentido —dijo James, notando el peligro en la cara de su prima. Definitivamente, ella era hija de su padre.

Pronto, el grupo se juntó frente a una mesa polvorienta. James extendió un mapa de Londres, el cual no lucía ni remotamente como un mapa común y corriente. Era como el legendario Mapa del Merodeador, pero mejorado y ampliado para cubrir toda la ciudad. Aquello explicaba la falta de pantallas y equipos de última generación.

—Bueno, hemos conseguido frustrar todos los asaltos hasta ahora —dijo James—, aparte de impedir unas cuantas violaciones y numerosos asesinatos. Pero creo que no es suficiente lo que hacemos. La prensa ya nos está desacreditando.

—Sí —accedió Lorcan, mirando significativamente a Rose—, tienes razón, Jimmy. Pero nosotros no nos volvimos superhéroes para agradarle al pueblo, recuérdalo.

—Pero —acotó Lysander, observando los puntos en los que había ocurrido algún incidente criminal—, se me hace muy extraño que los asaltos a bancos se hayan vuelto tan populares. Está bien que sea un filón bastante explotado por los criminales, pero esto es excesivo.

—Ahora que lo pienso —añadió Lily, también mirando el mapa con extrañeza—, también debo admitir que es extraño. Rose, ¿recuerdas que en el último asalto los delincuentes llevaban cargas de C-4 para volar la caja fuerte?

Rose lo recordaba perfectamente.

—Eso, si más no recuerdo, es armamento de guerra —dijo, cayendo en la cuenta de la gravedad de la situación—. ¿Cómo unos simples criminales pudieron obtener explosivos de grado militar?

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo —dijo Lucy, quien estaba mirándose al espejo para comprobar si tenía sarpullidos en sus mejillas—. O son ladrones bastante ingeniosos o tienen conexiones con gente rica y poderosa.

—Debemos hacerles un seguimiento —propuso James, enrollando el mapa de Londres y lo guardó en un morral similar al que había usado su tía Hermione en sus aventuras de hace una pila de años atrás—. Necesitamos saber de dónde provienen todas esas armas—. Lucy, Lily, ustedes son las expertas en infiltración—. Cuento con ustedes.

—Déjalo en nuestras manos —dijo Lily con un guiño y desaparecieron por la puerta.

—Rose, Hugo, Lorcan, ustedes se encargarán de frustrar asaltos en caso que ocurran —continuó James, mirando con más atención a Rose—. Lysander les irá suministrando información sobre el lugar de los incidentes—. Mientras tanto, yo, Dominique y Albus nos haremos cargo de los demás crímenes en la ciudad. Pueden retirarse.

Y en menos de cinco minutos, la casucha había quedado abandonada nuevamente. Ninguno de los que estuvo ahí se había dado cuenta que un par de ojos había visto la extraña reunión y, por supuesto, había visto a Deadly Flower con especial atención.

* * *

El jefe de la organización criminal descansaba en un sillón forrado en terciopelo azul marino, fumando un puro cubano mientras veía una película erótica, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Claro que prefería el erotismo lésbico que el más regular. Si fuese por él, todas las chicas del planeta deberían ser lesbianas sólo para observarlas teniendo sexo.

—Señor —interrumpió Collins, haciendo una reverencia—, hay una visita que quizás le interese.

—¿Has cumplido con lo que te ordené?

—E… estoy en ello, señor. La visita tiene relación con mi misión.

El jefe se quedó en silencio, ponderando las palabras de su subordinado. Finalmente, puso en pausa la película que estaba viendo.

—Que pase.

Unos pasos reverberaron en la amplia sala audiovisual e, instantes más tarde, un hombre ataviado de terno y corbata se plantó delante del jefe.

—¿Cómo te llamas, joven?

—Mi nombre es irrelevante.

—Conque tienes miedo de revelar tu identidad —dijo el jefe, leyendo correctamente los pensamientos de su interlocutor—. Pero me imagino que eso no será un problema, ¿verdad?

—Sólo he venido a proporcionarle información —dijo el sujeto con una voz seca—. Sé dónde ese grupo de superhéroes se reúne.

El jefe tuvo problemas para ocultar su emoción. Claro que él era una persona que sabía cómo jugar con el _quid pro quo_ en cualquier circunstancia y por esa razón no podía mostrar emociones, pues aquello le restaba poder sobre una negociación.

—¿Sí? ¿Y cómo puedo saber que tu información es de fiar?

—Porque vengo con fotografías.

El invitado del jefe extrajo del bolsillo de su traje un sobre, el cual abrió y extrajo un set de fotografías. El jefe las examinó cuidadosamente, buscando cualquier indicio de adulteración. Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

—¿Y tienes alguna idea de dónde está esa casucha?

—En un campo a unos diez kilómetros de Londres. Al reverso de la última fotografía están las coordenadas geográficas del sitio. Sin embargo, no espere encontrar una base secreta debajo de la casucha.

El jefe mostró una sonrisa malvada.

—Así que es un simple lugar de reunión —dijo, aunque no podía evitar albergar cierto escepticismo—. Pero, ¿no crees que debería haber una especie de guarida más sofisticada?

—No la hay —dijo el invitado escuetamente—. Siempre se reúnen en el mismo lugar, aunque he notado que uno de ellos siempre lleva un rollo de papel con él. Y, por lo que visto, parece que lo lleva con mucho cuidado.

—Mmm… ese papel debe contener información que les permite saber dónde van a ocurrir los asaltos. —El jefe se puso de pie, guardando las fotografías en su bolsillo y mirando significativamente al hombre frente a él—. Me gustas, muchacho. ¿Por qué no trabajas para nosotros? Te aseguro que serás muy bien recompensado.

El invitado, por alguna razón, crispó los puños. Miraba hacia el suelo como fascinado por éste.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió el jefe—. ¿Hay algo malo en mi propuesta?

La persona frente a él todavía no decía nada. Al parecer, estaba considerando la propuesta del jefe. Sin embargo, la verdad era más complicada de lo que parecía. Aliarse con el jefe implicaba ganarse enemigos inesperados. Aquellas no eran malas personas, pero sus ideas eran sencillamente difíciles de creer, menos aún de actuar de acuerdo con ellas. Era verdad que las cosas habían cambiado mucho, pero había cosas que estaban demasiado ancladas para ser anuladas con facilidad.

—Aceptaré trabajar para usted, pero con una condición.

El jefe no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le hiciera demandas, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

—Si es algo que no me perjudique, pues la aceptaré.

—No quiero que la chica vestida de colegiala sufra daño alguno.

El jefe arrugó el entrecejo. Nunca creyó que un hombre como el que tenía delante pudiera negociar por una chica sacada de algún anime noventero.

—¿Y qué tiene de especial ella para que quieras mantenerla a salvo? ¿Acaso es tu novia?

El invitado sintió cómo el color se le subía a la cara.

—N… no, no es mi novia. Pero es muy atractiva.

El jefe consideró por un momento aquella condición, que más que condición parecía una petición… o una súplica. Para él, suplicar por la vida de alguien a cambio de cualquier cosa era algo patético, pero sabía que las personas que lo hacían podían ser manipuladas con tanta facilidad que a veces daba pena hacerlo. Sin embargo, aquella condición no le afectaba en absoluto a sus intereses.

—De acuerdo. Respetaré nuestro acuerdo.

* * *

—¡Salgan de aquí, condenados policías, y no haremos daño a los rehenes!

Deadly Flower miraba la escena desde las alturas, acompañada por Longshot y Silverclaw. Ninguno de los tres esperaba que los ladrones ataran C-4 a los cuerpos de los rehenes, pero había más complicaciones.

—¡Rayos! Los ladrones se han guarecido dentro del banco —dijo Longshot, acariciando su varita con algo de frustración—. No puedo tener un tiro limpio desde esta posición.

—¿Y es el único lugar desde el cual puedes disparar?

—No. El edificio frente al banco tiene una planta vacía, pero me expondría a la ametralladora calibre 50 y los RPGs (1)

—Overseer —dijo Deadly Flower, usando su varita como comunicador instantáneo—. ¿Tienes los planos del banco?

Hubo un momento de silencio, durante el cual hubo disparos de advertencia por parte de los ladrones. Uno de ellos había pedido por un vehículo para escapar de la zona sin que la policía pudiera hacer algo para detenerlos.

—Los tengo —dijo al fin Overseer, cuya voz provenía de la varita de Deadly Flower—. La primera planta es donde está la artillería pesada. En el segundo piso hay dos ladrones con RPGs vigilando el frente y dos en la parte de atrás con rifles de asalto.

—¿Y no podemos ir por el frente, o por cualquier lado, con encantamientos desilusionadores? —sugirió Silverclaw, pero Deadly Flower no veía aquella alternativa muy prometedora.

—¿Acaso no los viste? Tienen gafas de visión térmica. Ellos pueden vernos aunque estemos invisibles. Si más no recuerdas, los encantamientos desilusionadores no ocultan el calor que emitimos.

Ninguno de los tres propuso más alternativas. Sólo quedaba esperar a que Overseer hallase un camino seguro para derrotar a los ladrones.

—Me pregunto por qué unos míseros ladrones poseen semejante poder de fuego —dijo Silverclaw, quien se paseaba de un lado a otro con nerviosismo—. Sé que Shadowlady y Darkwraith están en ello, pero no puedo esperar a romperle la cara a uno de esos malnacidos.

—Paciencia, Silverclaw —dijo Longshot, observando a los policías, quienes lucían nerviosos. Miraban constantemente en dirección oriente—. Me parece que están preocupados por la tardanza del vehículo.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Deadly Flower de repente—. ¡El vehículo! ¡Estarán más confiados cuando sepan que ganaron!

—Tienes razón, Deadly Flower —dijo Longshot con una sonrisa—. Puedo inutilizar su transporte incluso a tres millas de distancia.

—Sabía que dirías eso —dijo Deadly Flower—. Tú, Silverclaw, te encargarás de rescatar a los rehenes, pero quiero que estés atento. Es seguro que los ladrones tendrán en su poder a uno de los rehenes como garantía.

Pese a que Deadly Flower no era muy tomada en serio por varios de sus amigos —en gran parte por su forma de disfrazarse—, sí trabajaba bien con Longshot y Silverclaw, pues ellos la respetaban, con indiferencia de su elección de indumentaria. Sin embargo, lo que más le molestaba a Deadly Flower era que no era de especial ayuda en la acción en sí. No era muy diestra con encantamientos de mediana complejidad y su rol era más de soporte que de confrontación abierta. Pese a que sabía que era la mejor posición para ella, quería pelear en el frente, ser igual al resto de sus camaradas.

 _Bien. Hora del espectáculo._

El vehículo había llegado y los policías se estaban haciendo a un lado. Como Deadly Flower había predicho, los ladrones llevaban a una mujer con ellos. Afortunadamente, ella no usaba un chaleco bomba.

—Espera hasta que el vehículo se haya alejado más de una milla —comunicó Deadly Flower a Silverclaw—. Examina cuidadosamente tu entorno, porque puede haber más de un ladrón apostado ahí en caso que algo salga mal.

—Recomiendo extrema precaución —sonó la voz de Overseer por la varita de Deadly Flower—. Los dos individuos con RPGs todavía están en el banco. Podrían causar serios daños a los rehenes, o incluso matarlos. Todavía están en el segundo piso, así que tienen margen para liberar a los rehenes, pero hay que hacerlo rápido y en silencio.

—Entendido, Overseer —dijo Deadly Flower—. Silverclaw, procede con cautela. Todavía hay dos sujetos con artillería móvil en el inmueble. Procura liberar a los rehenes lo más rápido posible y sin hacer mucho ruido.

—Déjalo todo en mis manos.

Los minutos fueron pasando a velocidad de tortuga. Silverclaw iba comunicando su progreso a Deadly Flower y Longshot esperaba el momento justo para atacar.

—Falta un rehén por rescatar —anunció Silverclaw—. Voy a desatar su chaleco bomba en este momento… esperen… esperen. Hay actividad en el segundo piso. ¡Los ladrones vienen! ¡Listo, me he deshecho de su chaleco! ¡Va camino a la salida!

—¡Silverclaw, sal de ahí de inmediato! —exclamó Deadly Flower.

De repente, todo tembló. Una explosión sacudió todo el perímetro y expulsó cemento pulverizado y trozos de hormigón hacia afuera. Varios vehículos policiales quedaron inutilizados pero ningún oficial había salido lastimado.

Un estampido hizo que Deadly Flower saltara del susto. Por un momento creyó que un RPG había estallado cerca de ella, pero era sólo Silverclaw, cubierto de polvo y con un pequeño rasguño en su hombro, pero no era algo serio.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió hacer un Muffliato para evitar hacer ruido? —retó Deadly Flower a Silverclaw.

—Sabes que siempre he tenido problemas con ese hechizo —se excusó Silverclaw, sacudiéndose el polvo.

—Bueno —dijo una voz complacida—, el vehículo que llevaba a esos ladrones acaba de sufrir un pequeño contratiempo con los neumáticos.

—¡Buen trabajo, Longshot!

—Y ahora, veamos, tres ladrones están saliendo del vehículo y están usando… vaya… están usando al rehén como escudo humano.

—¿Es eso un problema? —inquirió Deadly Flower.

—Sería un asunto peliagudo para un negociador que estuviera frente a ellos… o un policía de calle —repuso Longshot en un tono muy calmado que contrastaba con la situación a casi tres millas de distancia—. Pero como no estoy frente a ellos, soy invisible. Así que…

Uno de los ladrones cayó aturdido. Los otros dos miraron, desconcertados, antes que lo mismo les ocurriera a ellos. El rehén estaba a salvo.

—Misión cumplida —dijo Longshot, volviéndose hacia Deadly Flower y Silverclaw—. No fue tan difícil después de todo. Podrán tener armas de guerra y todo eso, pero nosotros somos más astutos que…

Longshot no pudo completar la frase, pues una bala le había perforado el hombro y salió eyectado hacia atrás. Silverclaw se apresuró a mirar con sus omniculares hacia el lugar donde se había detenido el vehículo y vio, para su gran desconcierto, que la mujer que todos habían pensado que era un rehén estaba guardando un rifle francotirador en una maleta y, acto seguido, desapareció por una calle secundaria.

—¡Longshot! ¡Longshot! —llamó Deadly Flower desesperadamente—. ¡Háblame! ¡Vamos!

—Deadly Flower —dijo Silverclaw, guardando los omniculares—. El rehén… era un francotirador. Se escapó. —Al ver que Deadly Flower no parecía hacerle caso, Silverclaw se hizo escuchar—. ¡Rápido! ¡Hay que irnos de este lugar!

Deadly Flower asintió sin decir palabra alguna. Ya no podía hacer nada para remediar la situación. Lo único positivo de todo el asunto era que el asalto había sido frustrado.

O al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

Pues en ese mismo instante, un equipo de operaciones especiales había penetrado en el banco con el fin de revisar el inmueble por explosivos. Sin embargo, una vez dentro, simularon una explosión espontánea de un chaleco bomba para enmascarar sus verdaderas intenciones. Media hora más tarde, el equipo de operaciones especiales llevaba unos bolsos de aspecto pesado, supuestamente con los explosivos hallados, pero que en realidad era el dinero que los ladrones habían pretendido robar.

* * *

—¡Te felicito, de verdad te felicito! —alabó el jefe al hombre frente a él—. Bueno, admito que usaste una buena parte de mis recursos, pero valió la pena, y por mucho.

—No me lo agradezca —dijo su interlocutor, tomando asiento frente al señor Harris, el jefe—. Es lo que usted habría hecho en mi lugar.

—No, no, no —repuso Harris con una carcajada—. Eso no se me habría ocurrido ni en mil años. La verdad, no sé cómo te las arreglaste para conseguir uniformes reales de operaciones especiales y placas verdaderas. Ahora que lo pienso, aquellas cosas no están en el presupuesto de la operación.

—No, no lo están —dijo el hombre con una media sonrisa—. La verdad es que están dentro del mío.

—¿Dentro de su presupuesto?

—Digamos que mis representantes tienen bastante poder e influencia. No usé tantos recursos suyos como podría creer.

Pero a Harris le importaba poco o nada de dónde provenían los recursos de la persona frente a él. Le preocupaba, sin embargo, que todavía no le hubiese dicho su nombre. Algo le decía que ese individuo, por patético que se hubiera mostrado hace unos días atrás, en ese momento lucía como un tipo determinado y frío. Aquel súbito cambio en su personalidad le causaba inquietud.

—¿Por qué no quiere decirme su nombre?

La sonrisa del hombre desapareció. Lucía preocupado y, por alguna razón, triste.

—Como le dije ese día, mi nombre no tiene importancia.

—La tiene para mí. Y, si quiere que nuestra alianza siga funcionando como ahora, me va a decir cómo se llama y cuáles son sus intenciones con Deadly Flower.

El sujeto se quedó un buen rato en silencio, ponderando las palabras de su nuevo jefe con el peligro que suponía revelar su identidad a una persona como Wilbur Harris. Sabía que cierto grupo de personas estaba investigando a Harris y él no quería encontronazos con ese grupo en particular. Luego, pensó en seguir ofreciéndole servicios a cambio de protección legal.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha decidido?

El hombre le dijo cómo se llamaba y cuál era su nueva condición.

—¡Vaya! Le gusta pedir cosas. Está bien, le otorgaré inmunidad legal. En todo caso, algo como eso es fácil de conseguir. Mi pregunta es: ¿por qué pide algo como eso si tiene amigos poderosos que podrían hacerlo con la misma facilidad que yo?

—Es… es complicado.

 _¡Vaya! Todo en ese sujeto es complicado._

—Entonces tenemos un acuerdo, señor Malfoy.

* * *

—¡Quédate quiero, Longshot! —exclamó Deadly Flower al ver que el herido se movía a causa del dolor en su hombro—. ¡No podré extraer la bala si sigues así!

Varios de sus compañeros sujetaron a Longshot y Deadly Flower pudo extraer la bala sin demasiadas complicaciones.

—Silverclaw, ¿tienes contigo esencia de díctamo?

—Aquí tengo una botella.

Tres gotas de díctamo y tres minutos más tarde, Longshot estaba de pie, con un pequeño dolor en el hombro, el cual movió para asegurarse que nada más estuviera lastimado.

—¿De dónde provino eso? —fue lo primero que preguntó.

—El rehén que se habían llevado los ladrones… no era un rehén —explicó Silverclaw, recordando cómo la mujer estaba guardando el rifle—. Colaboraba con los ladrones. Pero lo que no me explico es por qué ella no disparó a matar. Tenía a Longshot en la mira.

—Sí, yo me pregunto lo mismo —dijo Dragonslayer con una mano en el mentón—. Tal vez no haya sido esa la intención.

—Pero, ¿y si no fue ese el motivo, cuál fue? —inquirió Red Warlock. Aquella era una muy buena pregunta, pregunta que no alcanzó ni a tratar de ser respondida, porque un ejército de unos treinta hombres se aproximaba desde todos los ángulos. Varios de ellos llevaban rifles de asalto, otros llevaban lanzacohetes y dos de ellos no tenían ninguna clase de arma.

—¿Cómo mierda nos encontraron?

—La bala —dijo Overseer, examinándola con una varita—. Tiene un transmisor GPS. Por eso no mataron a Longshot. Sólo querían saber dónde estaba nuestra guarida.

El grupo había sido pillado por sorpresa, pero los soldados estaban a treinta metros de ellos y pudieron recobrarse para encarar aquella nueva amenaza. El primer paso era montar la defensa, lo suficientemente fuerte para concentrarse en un lugar seguro para desaparecer. Y Dragonslayer sabía quién iba a ser el primer jugador en hacer su movida.

—Defender. Es tu turno.

Una de las mujeres de grupo, alguien con un traje negro de cuero muy apretado y que llevaba un escudo de acero atrás, lo puso delante de ella con un golpe seco y fuerte. De inmediato, una burbuja defensiva envolvió a los sitiados. Lo bueno de aquella barrera era que protegía tanto a las personas que estuvieran dentro de su esfera de acción como a quien la estaba generando.

Los soldados tomaron posiciones a quince metros de la burbuja, apuntaron sus armas y abrieron fuego. Sin embargo, ninguna bala pudo penetrar la barrera y se convirtieron en polvo. Luego fue el turno de la artillería. Diez cohetes fueron lanzados, pero ni las explosiones pudieron hacer algún daño al campo de energía.

—Suelten a los perros —dijo el líder del escuadrón. Estaba hablando en sentido figurativo, por supuesto, pues ellos ni siquiera estaban atados. De hecho, no lucían particularmente violentos. Pero bastó un puñetazo de uno de ellos para que la barrera se deshiciera en mil pedazos. Defender salió eyectada varios metros antes de caer al suelo.

—¡A LUCHAR! —gritó Dragonslayer y se armó el caos.

Los balazos surcaban el aire, siseando mientras pasaban entre los participantes de la contienda y los golpes y maleficios eran recibidos por ambas partes. Silverclaw, el peleador cuerpo a cuerpo más hábil, se había despachado a tres soldados con un solo golpe de sus garras encantadas, mientras que Longshot estaba en problemas, pues él era más eficaz a distancia. Deadly Flower era bastante ágil —en parte gracias a su traje ligero y que no le apretaba tanto— y era capaz de colarse entre dos enemigos y tumbarlos con un par de encantamientos simples y Defender, con su escudo tan fuerte y ligero a la vez, podía bloquear incluso los terribles golpes de los perros de guerra. Dragonslayer y su habilidad con los maleficios de fuego, había conseguido rostizar a un par de artilleros, haciendo que sus cohetes explotaran, haciendo añicos la casucha. Red Warlock se divertía haciendo cómo dos soldados se mataban a golpes. Incluso Overseer tenía lo suyo, pues era inteligente y sabía cómo posicionarse en el campo de batalla, asestando golpes estratégicos en el momento menos esperado.

Pronto, todos los soldados estaban muertos o heridos y sólo quedaban los perros de guerra, quienes resultaron ser una amenaza mucho mayor a la esperada. Para cuando pudieron derrotarlos, y no sin grandes dosis de ingenio, valor y un poco de desvergonzado juego sucio, los siete héroes se tumbaron en el suelo, exhaustos como jamás lo habían estado en todas sus vidas.

—Es la primera vez que me siento tan inútil en una batalla —dijo Longshot, sobándose el hombro—. No pude alejarme para hacer mejor mi trabajo.

—Sí —añadió Dragonslayer, exhalando pesadamente—. Esos malditos perros de guerra fueron increíblemente duros de matar.

—Los hechizos simplemente rebotaban en ellos —dijo Silverclaw, limpiándose el sudor de su frente—. Tuve que pegarles como veinte veces para tumbarlos de una perra vez.

—Y Deadly Flower logró probarse a sí misma —dijo Red Warlock, quien estaba sentado sobre el pasto, contemplando los restos humeantes de lo que había sido su lugar de reunión—. Parece que ese vestidito fue una buena elección, aunque tuve que soportar ver sus bragas en más de una ocasión.

—¿Perdón? —gruñó Deadly Flower, poniendo los brazos en jarras—. ¿Estás diciendo que mis gustos en lencería son malos?

—No me malinterpretes, Deadly Flower —dijo Red Warlock con una sonrisa jocosa—. No estaba criticando tus gustos. Es sólo que no me gusta que mi prima ande enseñando sus cosas íntimas mientras pelea.

—¡Serás…!

—¡Basta! —exclamó Dragonslayer, poniendo fin a la discusión—. Ya convinimos en que Deadly Flower puede disfrazarse a placer. Los… em… riesgos asociados son responsabilidad de ella y sólo de ella.

—Oigan, muchachos —intervino Overseer, mirando a un punto por detrás de Deadly Flower con los ojos dilatados a tope—. Creo que podríamos tener un pequeño gran problema.

Todos miraron en la misma dirección que Overseer y, en efecto, ellos estaban en un horrible problema.

—Hola, pequeños mocosos sin conciencia —dijo el líder del escuadrón, quien tenía la varita extendida hacia el grupo. El y una treintena de magos que los rodeaba por completo.

—Bah. No me digas que fuiste enviado aquí por Scorpius —gruñó Dragonslayer con saña. Siempre se había preguntado como ese rubio oxigenado, calco perfecto de su padre, pudo haber llegado a ser jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica—. Supongo que estás de cacería.

—No, James Potter —repuso el mago en un tono meloso que irritó a su interlocutor—. La cacería ya ha acabado. Y ahora, sus días como justicieros se han acabado, así como sus constantes trasgresiones al Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico. Van a venir con nosotros para que sean parte de los trámites de expulsión de la sociedad mágica.

Pero Dragonslayer no se iba a dejar vencer así de fácil.

—¿Acaso no entienden que los muggles necesitan nuestra ayuda?

—No, Potter. Tú crees que ellos necesitan ayuda, lo cual no lo hace cierto. Además, tú y tu patética banda de proscritos harán que los muggles sepan que los magos existen. Y, a pesar de tus buenas intenciones, es algo que no puedo permitir. ¡Llévenselos!

* * *

Wilbur Harris no podía estar más contento con el progreso de su investigación. Estaba en una sala a prueba de balas, contemplando cómo la fase final del proyecto Zeus estaba teniendo lugar, en gran parte gracias al dinero que había sido robado de manera muy astuta por Scorpius Malfoy y sus cohortes. Harris sabía que muchos bancos empleaban rastreadores para localizar el dinero robado, pero él estaba un paso más adelante que la policía. Además, no había tenido que hacer ninguna transacción con su propio dinero, lo cual podía ser rastreado por las entidades bancarias y por la policía, pero el dinero que era robado quedaba en el aire, libre para ser empleado sin dejar ningún rastro detrás de éste… si uno sabía dónde comprar, claro.

Unos pasos se escucharon detrás de Harris. Se dio la vuelta y supo que era Scorpius.

—¿Cómo va todo?

—Gracias a usted, señor Malfoy, hemos conseguido los fondos que necesitábamos para concluir el gran trabajo que estamos haciendo aquí —dijo Harris con entusiasmo.

—¿Y se puede saber qué clase de trabajo está haciendo aquí?

Harris hizo un gesto con la mano para que Scorpius le siguiera.

—Hay una razón por la que llamé Zeus a este proyecto —dijo Harris, paseando por lo que parecía una cámara de proporciones colosales—. Estamos aquí, en esta fundición abandonada, para crear a un dios.

—¿Un dios?

—En el año 2009, un equipo científico detectó una extraña clase de sustancia que comenzó a llamarse "materia oscura" —dijo Harris, con más entusiasmo que antes—. Les tomó diez años más hallar una forma efectiva de capturar materia oscura y, después de eso, la investigación quedó estancada porque nadie entendía la naturaleza de estas partículas. Pero yo retomé la investigación y descubrí que la materia oscura facilita la "adopción" de propiedades o fuerzas por parte de material orgánico.

—Fascinante —dijo Scorpius por puro compromiso, pues estaba acostumbrado a presenciar fenómenos desconcertantes.

—Los sujetos de prueba que estuvieron batallando contra esos héroes de pacotilla fueron todo un éxito —continuó Harris, alzando las manos—. Pudieron adoptar sin contratiempos la propiedad de absorber energía en todas sus formas. Claro que recibir energía sin parar por mucho tiempo puede hacer que colapsen, como en efecto ocurrió. Pero ahora he refinado el proceso y, por increíble que parezca, he encontrado al candidato perfecto para el experimento final.

—¿Y quién podrá ser, y qué exactamente quiere crear?

Ambos habían llegado frente a la entrada a la cámara. Harris invitó a Scorpius para que le echara un vistazo a los aparatos que reposaban en su interior, quedándose un poco atrás.

—Ah, esa es una pregunta muy interesante —dijo Harris, mostrando una sonrisa siniestra—. Nuestro Zeus tendrá la habilidad de manejar la gravedad a conveniencia. Por ahí por el 2020, los aceleradores de partículas al fin pudieron detectar una partícula que se creía que no existía: el gravitón. Bueno, ¿qué pasaría si pudiera hacer que una persona, gracias a la materia oscura, recibiera un chorro de gravitones?

—No, no lo sé.

—Yo tampoco. —Harris, en un movimiento fluido y violento, empujó a Scorpius y él cayó dentro de la cámara. Demasiado tarde se puso de pie, pues la puerta se había sellado y una cuenta atrás había comenzado su implacable camino hacia cero—. Quizás usted lo quiera averiguar por su cuenta.

Harris volvió a su sala a prueba de balas y pulsó un par de teclas para ver el progreso en la cámara. Ni miró cómo Scorpius gritaba y golpeaba el cristal en vano.

—Me pregunto qué efectos tendrá el proceso en un mago —se dijo antes de enviar las instrucciones a los técnicos del complejo—. Bueno, supongo que lo averiguaré pronto.

* * *

La vida podía dar muchas vueltas, pero aquella había sido la más extraña para el grupo de héroes. Dragonslayer y los demás creyeron que en realidad sus días de salvar a los muggles se habían agotado y que iban a ser desterrados del mundo mágico por ello. Aquello parecía explicar bastante bien el desconcierto que todos sintieron cuando el destacamento de magos que los tenía rodeados fue, de algún modo, dispersado. Deadly Flower pudo escuchar gritos de terror antes que todo se calmara.

—Bueno, creo que fue una buena idea que hubiéramos ido a investigar lo de las armas —dijo Shadowlady, quien sostenía unas cuantas carpetas bajo su brazo—. Sin nosotras, ustedes ya estarían viviendo como muggles en alguna parte de Londres.

—Y encontramos más que armas en esa base militar —añadió Darkwraith—. Miren esto.

Los documentos que ambas heroínas habían robado no solamente contenían facturas millonarias por compras de armas a traficantes del mercado negro, sino que también unos planos de lo parecía ser una cámara gigantesca, localizada en una fundición abandonada en los suburbios de Londres. En el encabezado decía "Proyecto Zeus: Unificador de Materia Oscura".

—Esperen un momento —dijo Dragonslayer, totalmente perdido—. Ni siquiera sé lo que es la materia oscura.

—Aparentemente es lo que hace que la magia exista como la conocemos —respondió Silverclaw, ganándose la mirada de todos los demás—. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es algo malo tener una mamá como la que tengo?

—Mi madre siempre lo sabe todo —dijo Deadly Flower, a medio camino entre la admiración y la exasperación—. Dice que está trabajando para demostrar que la materia oscura es lo que da vida a la magia. Por eso nadie la puede detectar, porque son partículas súper simétricas que rara vez interactúan con materia normal, a excepción de los procesos cuánticos.

—¿Estamos hablando en español aquí? —inquirió Longshot, quien no entendía ni mierda de lo que estaba hablando Deadly Flower.

—Sí —continuó Deadly Flower como si no hubiera sido interrumpida—. La materia oscura, según mi madre, parece ser bastante selectiva a la hora de interactuar con la materia normal. Sólo la gravedad puede revelar su existencia.

—Y eso las hace buenas amigas —observó Silverclaw, tratando de traducir lo que Deadly Flower estaba diciendo a términos más entendibles para todos—. Además, creo estar en lo cierto que la materia oscura facilita la adopción de propiedades a objetos inertes o seres orgánicos. Tiene sentido, porque gran parte de la magia consiste en alterar las propiedades de la materia.

—Así que —intervino Overseer, quien ya había comprendido la real escala de lo que estaba ocurriendo—, el proyecto Zeus básicamente quiere recrear el proceso por el cual nosotros hacemos magia.

—Pero, ¿cómo?

—Simple —dijo Dragonslayer—. Tenemos que ir a esa fundición y verlo por nosotros mismos.

—Pues, ¿qué estamos esperando? —dijo Silverclaw, quien se moría por tener más acción—. Pero primero, quiero hacer un comentario. Es sobre Deadly Flower.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo? —quiso saber la aludida, sintiéndose un poco a la defensiva.

—Pienso que… no lo tomes a mal, pero Deadly Flower es un nombre ridículo a nuestro parecer.

Para sorpresa de Deadly Flower, todos asintieron, como temiendo que ella fuese a estallar.

—Y… asumo que ustedes inventaron uno nuevo.

—Por supuesto, prima —dijo Dragonslayer—. Y no sólo tú, sino que yo y mi hermano también vamos a cambiarnos el nombre. El hecho que haya matado a un dragón por pura casualidad no me da derecho a llamarme así. Además, tengo esto.

Dragonslayer mostró a todo el mundo su nueva adquisición, la cual no era otra cosa que la Varita de Saúco.

—Mi padre me dio permiso para utilizarla, pero me hizo jurar que no le diría a nadie más que mis amigos. Por eso, compañeros, mi nuevo nombre será… Dueler.

—Y yo tengo la piedra de la resurrección —secundó Red Warlock, mostrando la pequeña piedra con el símbolo de los Peverell en éste—. Ahora seré Ghostmaster.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —quiso saber Deadly Flower con urgencia—. ¿Cómo me van a llamar?

—Pues, pequeña prima, vamos a hacerle honor a tu recién descubierta fortaleza y a tu afición por esos dibujos animados que inspiraron tu disfraz —dijo Dueler en un tono teatral—. De ahora en adelante, tú serás… Sailor Steel Flower.

Nadie pudo evitarlo. Todos prorrumpieron en carcajadas al escuchar el nuevo alias de Deadly Flower. Dueler se puso un poco colorado.

—Me gusta —opinó Deadly Flower, para la sorpresa de todos—. Es un poco largo, pero creo que me describe mejor. ¡Gracias, primo!

—De nada, Sailor Steel Flower —dijo Dueler con una sonrisa que borró el rubor de su cara—. Bien, habiendo decidido eso, ¿qué tal si vamos a esa fundición a investigar qué pasa con el proyecto Zeus?

* * *

Se había desatado el caos en el norte de Londres.

La gente se amontonaba alrededor de aquella fundición abandonada, contemplando cómo el edificio parecía colapsar sobre sí mismo. Nadie podía explicar por qué todos se sentían más pesados de lo que realmente eran.

La policía había llegado rápido a la escena, pero poco o nada podían hacer para combatir la nueva amenaza que estaba retorciendo la fundición con un poderoso vórtice gravitacional. Pronto, las casas aledañas comenzaron a agrietarse, luego a salirse de sus cimientos y, más tarde, las viviendas volaron hacia el centro del vórtice, donde se hicieron añicos.

Tal era la escena en el momento que llegó el equipo de Dueler y compañía. Llegar al lugar donde alguna vez hubo una fundición fue como nadar en contra de la corriente, porque la gente estaba aterrada por lo que estaba pasando y huía en dirección contraria a ellos. Nadie notó a Dueler y a los demás.

—He visto cosas extrañas en mi vida, pero jamás pensé que lo más raro que he visto en mi vida fuese obra de un muggle —dijo Overseer, mirando cómo las casas se desintegraban en el vórtice gravitacional—. Veamos… me parece que algo ha creado una especie de singularidad en medio del sitio.

—O alguien —dijo Dueler, notando una figura humana que se acercaba lentamente al grupo—. ¡Es una persona!

—O algo que solía ser una persona —corrigió Ghostmaster, notando la silueta de alguien que parecía ir vestido de terno y corbata—. Bueno, ahora sabemos que no es una singularidad.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si lo fuera, no podríamos ver a esa… persona —respondió Sailor Steel Flower, cuyas palabras se fueron perdiendo a medida que se iba dando cuenta que ese sujeto era alguien familiar.

—No puede ser —dijo Silverclaw, desconcertado.

—¡Imposible! —añadió Shadowlady, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Tardaron bastante en darse cuenta quien soy —dijo Scorpius Malfoy con una vez extrañamente distorsionada—. Pero ya no soy Scorpius… ahora soy… Blackstar.

De inmediato, todos flotaron sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada al respecto. Luego fueron arrojados al suelo con una fuerza irresistible. Hubo un sonido como de un escopetazo y un grito de dolor. Todos giraron sus cabezas hacia el origen del sonido y se llevaron ambas manos a sus bocas cuando vieron a Sailor Steel Flower en el suelo, tomándose una pierna, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡MALDITO SEAS, BLACKSTAR! —rugió Dueler y le arrojó un maleficio asesino sin siquiera pensarlo. Para su desconcierto, el chorro de luz verde cambió de curso y desapareció en medio del vórtice.

—Eres bastante ingenuo, ¿no, James? —se burló Blackstar, extendiendo los brazos—. Ya no necesito a nadie para ponerlos en su sitio, ¡FUERA DEL MUNDO MÁGICO!

Los escombros que giraban en el vórtice, de algún modo, salieron del irresistible campo gravitacional y se dirigieron a gran velocidad hacia el grupo de héroes. La lluvia de escombros habría hecho un gran daño de no ser por la pronta acción de Defender y su escudo protector. No obstante, una de las esquirlas alcanzó su blanco y el escudo de energía desapareció.

Todos quedaron horrorizados al ver el cuerpo de Defender tirado en el suelo, con un trozo de metal horadándole el pecho. La más afectada por lo ocurrido fue Shadowlady, quien desapareció sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Iba a asesinar a Blackstar, aunque fuese con una modesta daga. Nadie la vería venir.

Pero, en un parpadeo, Shadowlady fue catapultada hacia atrás y cayó sobre un trozo de hormigón, quebrándole la columna.

—¿Sabes, James? Nadie, pero nadie, nadie puede ocultarse de mí —dijo Blackstar con esa voz arrastrada heredada de su padre—. Puedo ver incluso la distorsión en el espacio-tiempo que generan sus cuerpos. Nada, ni siquiera la magia, puede ocultar eso.

Dueler no sabía qué hacer. Sus amigos estaban cayendo uno a uno. Su capacidad de liderazgo no había sido puesta a prueba en una situación tan difícil como aquella. ¿Acaso Blackstar era invencible? ¿Había, en efecto, nacido un dios?

Ghostmaster estaba furioso, así como todos los héroes restantes, pero él, cegado por la rabia, quería vengar la muerte de su hermana menor a toda costa. Alzó su mano derecha y giró la piedra tres veces. Inmediatamente, varias sombras se alzaron, entre ellas, las imágenes de Shadowlady y Defender. Con su ayuda, consiguieron distraer a Blackstar y Ghostmaster se atrevió a penetrar en el radio de acción del vórtice, lo suficientemente cerca para matarlo sin que el maleficio se desviara demasiado de su trayectoria.

Pero Ghostmaster había subestimado el poder del campo gravitacional rotatorio que generaba Blackstar. Se había acercado demasiado y fue atrapado en el vórtice, para luego ser triturado en miles de millones de pedazos.

—¡ALBUS! —exclamó Dueler, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Su visión fue empañada por las lágrimas que estaba derramando sin querer—. ¡YA BASTA, BLACKSTAR! ¡SI QUIERES MATARNOS, HAZLO DE UNA VEZ Y NO NOS HAGAS SUFRIR MÁS!

—Como gustes, James —dijo Blackstar, levantando varias casas al mismo tiempo. Las arrojó con violencia sobre el resto de los héroes, quienes murieron de manera instantánea, como lo había querido Dueler.

Pero Blackstar no se había percatado que todavía quedaba un héroe más. Esa persona se había puesto de pie con mucha dificultad, apretando los dientes para aguantar el dolor.

—Todavía tienes un oponente, Blackstar —dijo una voz de mujer. Blackstar se volvió hacia el origen de la voz y se dio cuenta que había cometido un error al dejar de prestarle atención.

—¿Sabes? Pude haberte matado de mil maneras, pero no quise hacerlo simplemente porque eres tú.

—Lo sé —dijo Sailor Steel Flower con dificultad, tratando de apoyarse en su pierna sana para mantenerse de pie—. Pero no lo hiciste, y jamás podrás. A mí no me engañas, Scorpius. Aun con todo ese poder que tienes, no eres capaz de lastimar a una pobre mujer que apenas puede caminar.

—¡Cállate, o te voy a hacer polvo!

—Entonces hazlo —retó Sailor Steel Flower—. Estoy frente a ti. Soy una presa fácil e indefensa. Total, ¿qué te importa una muerte más en tu lista?

El vórtice gravitacional se hizo más poderoso por unos segundos antes de volver a su intensidad normal.

—Scorpius —dijo Sailor Steel Flower con una voz clara y aguda—, tú no eres así, no eres aquella persona desalmada que nos quería desterrar del mundo mágico por lo que hacíamos. Tú sabes que lo que hacemos es necesario, ¿o acaso ya no recuerdas esa clase de Estudios Muggles que nos abrió los ojos a todos?

Blackstar no dijo nada. El campo gravitacional estaba fluctuando muy levemente.

—En esa clase nos dimos cuenta que los muggles son violentos, inmaduros y que siempre ansían el poder por encima de todas las cosas —dijo Sailor Steel Flower, acercándose un poco más a Blackstar—. Y por eso no podemos darles la espalda. Debemos ayudarlos a encontrar el camino, no ignorarlos para que se autodestruyan. Por eso le dimos la espalda al Estatuto, para no darle la espalda a nuestro futuro. ¡Tú nos apoyabas en esto!

—Sí —dijo Blackstar con una voz menos distorsionada que antes—. Yo les apoyaba. Pero luego pensé que éramos muy pocos para hacer una diferencia real y abandoné la idea.

—¿Y todavía crees en eso? ¿Aún piensas que no hacemos una diferencia?

Blackstar permaneció en silencio. Sailor Steel Flower dio un paso más hacia delante.

—Bueno, si no puedes responderme esa pregunta, te haré otra. ¿Qué te hizo convertirte en esta monstruosidad?

Por alguna razón, Blackstar lucía enojado consigo mismo. El campo gravitacional volvió a aumentar su intensidad.

—¡Fue culpa de ese maldito Wilbur Harris! —gritó con frustración—. ¡Yo acepté trabajar para él y ayudé a financiar su condenado proyecto con el dinero de los robos! ¡Y luego me traicionó! ¡Me empujó a esa cámara y me convirtió en esto!

Sailor Steel Flower se llevó las manos a la boca y casi se cayó al suelo.

—Eso es… horrible —dijo—. Realmente estoy apenada por lo que te pasó, Scorpius. De verdad.

Por un momento, nadie era capaz de decir alguna palabra. Blackstar y Sailor Steel Flower se miraban como si jamás se hubieran visto alguna vez. Y, por extraño que pudiera parecer, ella estaba sonriendo.

—Mátame.

—¿Cómo?

—Mátame. Termina el trabajo. —Sailor Steel Flower dejó caer su varita y extendió sus brazos, exponiendo su pecho—. No puedo tolerar vivir sin mis amigos… sin ti. Prefiero morir acompañada que vivir sola.

—Pero… pero yo…

—Lo sé, Scorpius —dijo Sailor Steel Flower gentilmente—. Yo siento lo mismo por ti. Ahora lo sabes.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Blackstar titubeó en asesinar a un miembro del equipo de héroes que ayudaba a los muggles. Era cierto; ella era un blanco fácil, como dispararle a quemarropa a alguien, pero no podía hacerlo. Tenía el poder de la gravedad en sus manos, el poder de destruir mundos y estrellas enteras, pero no era capaz de matar a una sola persona. Porque ella lo había sido todo para él desde que la vio por primera vez en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, a tal punto que llegó a no importarle la vida de sus amigos, sólo la de ella.

La vida de Rose Weasley.

Un grito poderoso y terrible atronó en todo el lugar. Blackstar amplió el campo gravitacional y envolvió todo el lugar en una esfera negra que giraba a velocidad de vértigo. Pronto, el paisaje alrededor de la esfera comenzó a verse distorsionado e incluso los edificios a lo lejos se estaban inclinando hacia el campo de gravedad. Sailor Steel Flower se dio cuenta, para su asombro, que Blackstar estaba creando un horizonte de sucesos en ese mismo lugar.

Y entonces, un fenómeno muy desconcertante empezó a tener lugar. En lugar de detener el tiempo, como predecía la teoría de la relatividad, éste volvió atrás, pero sólo dentro del horizonte de sucesos. Era muy extraño ver cómo los acontecimientos transcurrían en reversa y, aún más extraño fue ver cómo sus amigos volvían a la vida.

Finalmente, la esfera desapareció y sólo quedó el hombre de terno y corbata. El espacio alrededor de él lucía distorsionado, como si calor brotara de su piel. Sailor Steel Flower miraba, atónita, a sus amigos ostentar caras de sorpresa al ver a Blackstar bajar la guardia.

—Yo no soy el enemigo —dijo Blackstar, mirando a todos con un leve gesto apenado en su cara—. El que me hizo esto sí lo es. Lamento haberlos matado, lamento todo lo que tuve que pasar para terminar siendo un devorador de estrellas. Es toda mi culpa.

Nadie, a excepción de Sailor Steel Flower, tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que Blackstar estaba diciendo. Se miraban como con cara de "¿qué diablos?".

—Amigos —dijo Blackstar al equipo completo—. Quiero que sepan que fue Sailor Steel Flower quien salvó este mundo de la destrucción, y a ustedes. Ella me disuadió de dejar un camino de muerte detrás de mí y me enseñó que mi lugar no es aquí.

—Pero… —iba a protestar Sailor Steel Flower, pero Blackstar la interrumpió.

—Yo mismo me busqué este destino —dijo, sintiéndose muy arrepentido de haber aceptado trabajar para Wilbur Harris—. Debo pagar por lo que hice. Pero no te sientas triste, Rose. Vendré a verte de vez en cuando.

Sailor Steel Flower tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero estaba sonriendo.

—Por cierto, Wilbur Harris escapó a una vieja fábrica abandonada a dos kilómetros de aquí —dijo Blackstar como si todo aquello fuese obvio—. Si se van por esa calle, será pan comido hallarlo.

Blackstar se elevó en el aire sin ayuda e iba a irse hacia los cielos cuando Dueler le detuvo.

—¿Y qué harás?

—Haré en otra parte lo que jamás pude hacer aquí: ser un héroe

—Pero puedes hacerlo aquí.

—No —dijo Blackstar con una sonrisa apenada—. Este mundo ya no es mi hogar. Dejó de serlo cuando traicioné a mis mejores amigos… y a la única mujer que he amado alguna vez. No. Es mejor que yo no esté aquí. Ustedes son los héroes ahora. Siempre lo han sido, sobre todo tú, Sailor Steel Flower.

Y, con esas palabras, Blackstar despegó hacia los cielos, perdiéndose a los pocos segundos de haber partido, dejando caras de desconcierto y un corazón roto atrás.

* * *

Wilbur Harris había aparecido en todas las primeras planas del mundo como el artífice de un peligroso experimento que usaba materia oscura para crear agujeros negros. Muchos habían pedido la pena de muerte para él, pero Sailor Steel Flower volvió a mostrar su gran corazón al convencer a todos que toda vida era valiosa. Y, en realidad, Wilbur estaba muy asustado con su propia creación, lo que le movió a colaborar con otros científicos en experimentos más seguros para la raza humana.

—Lo que más me sorprende es que el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica todavía quiere expulsarnos de la comunidad mágica por nuestras "violaciones" al Estatuto —dijo James, quien había invitado a todos a comer a un restaurante caro—. Es como si no importara si salvamos al mundo de un mafioso con ínfulas de científico loco.

—Bueno, siempre estaremos un paso delante de esos idiotas —añadió Hugo, bebiendo un poco de jugo de calabaza—. ¿Cierto, Rose?

Rose había estado muy callada durante toda la convivencia. Era la única del grupo que sabía lo que realmente había pasado en aquella fundición y todavía le causaba mucha pena separarse de Scorpius y ver a sus amigos morir, aunque ellos estuvieran compartiendo con ella.

—¿Te pasa algo, hermana? —inquirió Hugo con gentileza, pero ella no respondió.

—Hay que darle tiempo —dijo Lily, quien simpatizaba bastante con Rose—. Tuvo que pasar por mucho la pobre.

—Es cierto —secundó James—. Aunque no sepamos lo que pasó con nosotros, ella sí lo sabe, y no es muy agradable que digamos.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual todos miraron a Rose comer y beber sin decir ninguna palabra. Más de alguno quería dedicarle unas palabras de ánimo para ayudarla a superar lo ocurrido, pero aquellas intenciones fueron interrumpidas por la repentina irrupción de cinco sujetos armados con escopetas y ametralladoras.

—¡Todos quietos! ¡Esto es un asalto! ¡Vamos, entréguennos todo, vamos!

El grupo completo fue tomado por sorpresa y no pudo hacer nada. James y sus amigos, quienes estaban a plena vista de los asaltantes, no podían transformarse en héroes porque eso significaría revelar su identidad al mundo.

Pero algo andaba fuera de lugar.

Rose no estaba por ningún lado.

Todos sintieron sendos retortijones en el estómago, pero suspiraron de alivio al ver que, al parecer, Rose parecía estar sobrellevando sus penas mejor de lo que nadie había esperado.

Se oyeron disparos de escopeta y el familiar estacato de una ametralladora, pero ninguna bala había alcanzado a un civil. Todo el grupo respiró más tranquilo al ver cómo Sailor Steel Flower acababa con los delincuentes en unos pocos segundos.

—Realmente es una flor de acero —dijo James, quien no podía hacer más que admirar a Rose.

—Lo es —añadió Albus.

—La admiro, de verdad —dijo Lily con una sonrisa amplia.

—¡Esa es mi hermana, degenerados! —vitoreó Hugo, alzando su vaso y bebiendo a la salud de Rose.

Y así fue como Rose Weasley, alias Sailor Steel Flower, se hizo un nombre en el grupo de héroes que había salvado al mundo de ser digeridos por un monstruo cósmico. De hecho, varios testigos pudieron ver cómo aquellos héroes habían sido asesinados y cómo habían vuelto a la vida. Ninguno de los testigos sabía lo que realmente había ocurrido en esa fundición y creyeron que aquel grupo de personas tenía el poder de revivir después de haber muerto.

Fue aquello, más que sus acciones, lo que hizo que a ellos se les llamara "Los legendarios".

* * *

(1) RPG, en términos militares, significa "Rocket Propelled Grenade" o Granada Propulsada por Cohete en español.

 **Nota de Autor:** No sé si lo han notado, pero este fic tiene leves referencias a otros héroes, ya sean de historietas o de anime (el cual es más que obvio en el personaje de Rose Weasley). Los(as) que han visto Arrow y/o Sailor Moon lo van a entender. xD

Un saludo.


End file.
